New Beginnings: Year One
by MissFioLee22
Summary: When Fionna is accepted into the Ashville (town it takes place in ;D) Arts Academy to follow the musical steps of her father, will things be everything she thought they would be? Or will an unexpected, nearly unwelcomed friendship spark something inside of Fionna she didn't know she could feel? Please read on... And may the Adventure begin. Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, Memories and Train rides

Fionna hummed to herself as the train pulled into a station. She watched a few more people pile into the front car; she wondered where they were headed, if any of them had the same destination as she did. She dug around in her bag until she found her phone, two more long agonizing hours until she would finally be at her new school, Asheville Arts Academy. Fionna chuckled to herself remembering when the letter of her acceptance had first been received.

She had been in her room, messing with the acoustic guitar her dad had gotten her a few birthdays before. Humming to herself, she did not hear her mother's excited exclaims until she was pounding on Fionna's bedroom door causing the sixteen year old to jump, nearly off her bed. Fionna placed the guitar down and opened the door, instantly being tackled by her overjoyed mother.

"YOU'VE BEEN ACCEPTED!" Her mother whooped over and over again, bouncing around the room. Fionna sat up and stared at her mother as though she had sprouted another head. Seeing the look her daughter was giving, Fionna's mother settled next to her daughter and handed her the formal letter containing her acceptance.

"Asheville Arts Academy? Aaa?" Fionna giggled heartily and continued reading. A wild grin formed over her face. "I… I've been accepted into the music department?! MA! They want me at their school!" Fionna shrieked with joy, throwing her arms around her mother. Her mother returned the hug giving her daughter a tight squeeze.

"Your dad would be so proud of you Fi." Tears formed in both their eyes at the mention of Fionna's father. They hugged each other tightly, tears streaming down both their cheeks. "I know Fi." Her mother comforted her as a sob escaped Fionna's lips. It was uncomfortable for Fionna to break down in front of anyone, even her mother. It became easier as the tears slowed; her mother was rocking Fionna back and forth humming a Lullaby her father had written her while she was a baby. The sound soothed the teenage further.

Sniffling, Fionna squeezed her mother once more before letting her go. "Thanks Ma… I know Dad would be proud of me. I'm gonna be following in his footsteps. I can't wait." She gave her mother a smile as she sat up on her bed. Her mother returned the smile as she rose to her feet, turning to leave.

"We'll go shopping tomorrow okay? We have one week to get you everything you need. I love you baby girl." Her mother walked out, pulling the door closed behind her. Hearing the door catch the latch, Fionna got to her feet and began rummaging through her books. She pulled an old photograph from one of her father's favorite books and stared at the picture that secured the first fishing trip her father and she had taken.

"I promise Daddy, I'm gonna be just like you. My music will be just like yours. I'll make people happy. I'll make them feel the way your music made people feel. I love you Daddy." She would make her father proud. She had to.

Fionna shook her head, tears stinging her eyes as she pushed the memory out of her mind. Absentmindedly she grabbed her Guitar and started to strum her fingers against the strings. She started to hum a tune, watching as rain rolled down the train's window. Fionna was deep in thought, wondering about how she would like the academy. I'm following in your footsteps Dad. I'll make you proud just like I promised. Fionna thought staring out at the dark rain clouds that filtered the sky. She placed the guitar down and picked up a notebook, writing down the rain inspired lyrics that swam through her mind.

Even though you're gone

It's not over.

I can overcome these tears

Oooh

I know you're with me

Even if it's only in my dreams.

Oooh

I know you're still here.

I know you're still near

I feel your arms around me.

The sound of the door opening to Fionna's compartment penetrated caused the room to go silent. Sluggishly, Fionna tore her eyes off her writing as she looked over to see a rather short teenager standing in the door way with a vibrant smile cross her features. "Hey. What's up girl? You mind if I hang here?" The girl beamed, moving her blonde and brown hair out of her face. Quickly Fionna closed her notebook and shoved it into her backpack.

"Uhm… I… Sure, that's cool bro." Fionna shrugged grabbing her duffle bag off the adjacent seat. She offered the other girl a smile before turning back to the window. The girl sat down and looked around the room, her eyes falling on the guitar lying next to Fionna

"You a musician girl?" The girl had a slight southern accent to her voice. Fionna gave a stiff nod, glancing at the guitar. "Oh my glob, are you going to Asheville? For the Academy?" Fionna nodded again straightening up in her seat. "Noo waay girl? For real?"

"Yeah, my dad went there about 18 years ago, he always said it was his favorite part of child hood." Fionna shrugged giving a faint smile as she talked about her father. "Ever since it's been my dream to attend the Academy." The other girl nodded, her understanding clearly written on her face. "What about you? Musician or artist?" at this the other teenager grinned like a madman- err... woman.

"Me?" the girl chuckled and handed a sketch pad over to Fionna. She opened it, her mouth instantly dropping as she stared at the other girl's incredible artwork. "I came to dominate the world of realistic art." Her eyes twinkled in excitement. Fionna grinned at the girl's determination. "I'm Katarina, by the way, Katarina Félin. But you can call me Cake." She pointed to her cake shaped hair pin holding her bangs out of her face. "Everyone does."

Fionna smiled and reached her hand out. "Fionna Mertens. Nice to meet you Cake." Cake grinned and shook Fionna's hand. It was quite apparent to the two girls that they would become close friends quickly.

Marshal Lee stared at the newbs as they walked off the school bus. There was no interest as he gazed out into the crowd. One of his friends kept pointing out various girls, exclaiming a rating of hotness. Marshal rolled his eyes as the discussion became a heated debate to find the hottest newb. Sighing he turned to leave, feeling the incredible boredom cutting into him. As he turned to leave, his eye caught sight of an original Stromberg G-11 acoustic guitar make its way through the obnoxious crowd, he was in love with the deep red color of the instrument. "They are without doubt the hottest chicks I have ever seen." His best friend Ignatius piped up, dangling an arm over Marshals shoulders as he watch the owner of the guitar Marshal ogled make her way to where they stood.

"Forget the chicks. That's an original Stromberg…" the way he eyed guitar made his friends believe that if possible, Marshal would have been vomiting rainbows. It was not until the girls were closer did Marshal even notice them. They were in fact stunning, smiling and laughing about a previous joke the two had shared. "Wow…" He took them both in, the girl holding the guitar was slightly taller than her companion. She had long blonde hair that was tied back into a messy ponytail atop her head. When she glanced at the boys, Marshal was pierced by her crystal blue eyes. They stared into each other for only moments, two soon her blues eyes darted away from him as she and her friend strolled past the wild boys. It took everything Marshal had not follow her. He felt as though all his breath had been knocked out of his lungs.

"Marsh? Bro you good man?" Ignatius grabbed his arm to steady the swaying teen. Marshal shook his head to regain his posture.

"Wow... Like just wow man…" Ignatius gave him a wicked grin, knowing exactly what was going through his friends mind. "Come on, let's go practice some music." Marshal blushed slightly, walking ahead of his gang of misfits. He was determined to find out everything he could about the girl, after practice.

The two girls stood together in an auditorium of sorts as the principal strolled on to the stage. They had just come from being appointed their rooms, as luck should have it they were one of the few early students that were allowed to choose their roommates. Fionna was over joyed to be able to room with the first friend she had made at the Academy. Fionna looked around the room; she noted where each exit was. She nudged her friend; she leaned over to Cake and whispered just loud enough to be heard. "Hey, let's ditch this and go exploring."

Cake grinned and nodded in agreement. Quickly, the two ducked down and headed toward the nearest exit. They had nearly reached the door when a row of five boys blocked their path. Fionna jerked upward and stared the leader of the group down. "What the flip bro? Do you mind moving? Kind of tryin' to escape here." She growled, crossing her arms over her chest. The dark haired boy in front of her gave a slight smirk, his deep brown eyes sizing her up.

"Princess doesn't like our little assemblies?" He chuckled in a teasing manner, stuffing his hands into black leather jacket. His stare caused Fionna to shift uncomfortably; she tugged lightly on her sky blue tank top, pulling her dark navy jacket closer. Marshal flashed a smile noting the change in her energy as he stared at her. Cake however was eyeing another band member, the tall boy in back smirked at her in return causing her to giggle behind Fionna. Fionna simply rolled her eyes and crossed her arms again.

"Princess? Look you egotistical pigheaded self-satisfying wannabe rocker," Marshal Lee gapped, his pride was damaged. "Not that it's any of your business, but we wanted to see the rest of the school." She narrowed her eyes, daring him to say anything back to her. Marshal returned her glare and simply moved aside to let her pass. Fionna raised her chin in defiance and passed by him, walking out the door. Cake smiled and waved at the tall boy before following Fionna out the door.

Marshal was even more determined to find out all he could about the little princess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey party people! Miss Fiolee22 here! Thank you all so much for reading my first few chapters of what I hope to be an amazing story. Please please please review review review! I'd love to hear back from you guys. Also I want to apologize for typos from chapter 1, when it was uploaded it was the wee hours of the morning and sleep was calling my name! Anyway favor the story if you like it, follow it if you want! I'll be uploading chapter three sometime next week (Probably Monday) if not sooner. Love you guys soooo much!**

**Chapter 2, Music and the soul**

Fionna wondered around the school, ear buds in, music blaring through her eardrums. She danced through the halls letting the music take her towards her classroom. She jumped into the classroom and spun around humming the songs tune as she went to take a seat. The few students that, much like her, had decided to be early watched her with curious eyes. Fionna noticed their stares and smirked. She jumped up on her desk and began to dance like a fool, the music in her ears flowing through her movements, until finally she jumped down and took her seat. The other students grinned at her performance clapping a few times before going back to what they were doing.

Unbeknownst to Fionna, her music teacher had been watching from his office. He had instantly recognized her as a Merten. "She's got her father's flare… Hopefully that wasn't the only thing he passed on to her." The man thought. He glanced at the clock. Deciding to give students a few extra minutes to arrive, the man opened a book and began flipping through the pictures until he'd found the one he'd wanted. A smile spread over his face, as he looked at the old photograph he held.

The moment Marshal Lee and his band of misfits entered the music room a smirk was plastered onto his rugged features. Where his group normally sat, right in the middle was the temperamental blonde from the day before. She was writing something in a notebook, ear buds blocking the sound from penetrating her concentration. Every once in a while she would lean her cheek against her hand, and tap out an upbeat tune before going back to the page in front of her. Marshal looked at his friends and gestured them to follow him as he took a seat next to Fionna. Each of the band members took their usual seats around Fionna. With another gesture from Marshal all five boys turned to stare at Fionna intently.

A shiver ran down her spin, causing her to drop her pen and snap her head up, as she took her ear buds out. She looked over at Marshal and grimaced. "Dude, are you like following me?" the smirk Marshal wore grew a bit more, as he leaned back in his chair taking her in as he had done the day before.

"Calm down Princess. I have this class, same as you." Marshal gave her wink.

"Do NOT call me Princess" Fionna hissed the word out, as though it burned her tongue to even speak it. "You ego pig." Fionna turned her head toward the front of the room, trying to ignore him.

"Tell me your name and I wouldn't have to keep calling you Princess, Princess." Marshal watched as Fionna went to plug her ear bud back in, unfortunately for Fionna the teacher was sliding into the room at that moment, playing the tune of Bad to the Bones on an electric guitar. Sighing, Fionna buried her music device into her backpack and sat back to watch the Teacher preform.

All at once the teacher stopped and pointed to the boy next to her. "Marshal Lee! You ready to rock with ya' bad self!?" Fionna glanced at the boy next to her as he got to his feet, taking up another guitar. The pair played their guitars, as the other members of Marshals band filled in the other sounds of the song. A smile played at Fionna's features as she listened to the boy sing.

**_The nurses all gathered 'round_**

**_And they gazed in wide wonder_**

**_At the joy they had found_**

**_The head nurse spoke up_**

**_Said "leave this one alone"_**

**_She could tell right away_**

**_That I was bad to the bone_**

**_Bad to the bone_**

**_Bad to the bone_**

**_B-B-B-B-Bad_**

**_B-B-B-B-Bad_**

**_B-B-B-B-Bad_**

**_Bad to the bone_**

**_I broke a thousand hearts_**

**_Before I met you_**

**_I'll break a thousand more, baby_**

**_Before I am through_**

**_I wanna be yours pretty baby_**

**_Yours and yours alone_**

**_I'm here to tell ya honey_**

**_That I'm bad to the bone_**

**_Bad to the bone_**

**_B-B-B-Bad_**

**_B-B-B-Bad_**

**_B-B-B-Bad_**

**_Bad to the bone_**

**_I make a rich woman beg_**

**_I'll make a good woman steal_**

**_I'll make an old woman blush_**

**_And make a young girl squeal_**

**_I wanna be yours pretty baby_**

**_Yours and yours alone_**

**_I'm here to tell ya honey_**

**_That I'm bad to the bone_**

**_B-B-B-B-Bad_**

**_B-B-B-B-Bad_**

**_B-B-B-B-Bad_**

**_Bad to the bone_**

**_And when I walk the streets_**

**_Kings and Queens step aside_**

**_Every woman I meet_**

**_They all stay satisfied_**

**_I wanna tell ya pretty baby_**

**_Well Ya see I make my own_**

**_I'm here to tell ya honey_**

**_That I'm bad to the bone_**

**_Bad to the bone_**

**_B-B-B-B-Bad_**

**_B-B-B-Bad_**

**_B-B-B-Bad_**

**_Bad to the bone_**

As the song ended, Marshal flashed Fionna a grin, which caused her to blush much to his delight. She looked away and glared at a wall, as the boy returned to his seat. He could tell she was irritated by him, but it did not stop him from pushing her buttons just a tiny bit further. "So you gonna tell me your name yet Princess." Fionna growled in response. "Alright, how about I guess? And if I guess right you tell me." Fionna's smirk was all Marshal needed to start his questioning of the blonde he stared so intently at. "Linda, Kimberly, Anne, Marie, Elizabeth?" Fionna made a face at each name, not letting on to the fun it gave her to see Marshal squirm. "Tiffany, Diana, Lilith, Brenna, Frances?" Fionna in turn giggled at the close proximity he came to her name.

"Close. Want a hint?" Fionna asked a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. Marshal opened his mouth to answer her, but was quickly cut off by the teachers booming voice.

"FIONNA MERTEN?" He called from his office, tending to the attendance now that he had woken the class up.

Fionna sighed, their game at an end. "Here!" she replied crossing her arms over her desk. Marshal grinned slyly, leaning toward her more.

"Would've never thought of Fionna." She blushed lightly and looked back at him. He liked the look of her blush against her pale skin.

"Well, I would've never picked you out to be a Marshal Lee." She looked up at him, her blue eyes framed by thick, dark lashes; it caused Marshals heart to skip a beat. He dropped his smirk as he stared into her eyes. They mesmerized his being in an almost hypnotic manner. Fionna returned his stare; she could see the same hurt that reflected in her own eyes staring back at her through his. 'What caused this hurt to stain his life…?' In a mere second the moment was gone as the Teacher walked out of his office singing that's Amore. Fionna instantly whipped her head around to face the front, her cheeks beaming an already deep blush. Sighing inwardly Marshal ripped his eyes away from the blonde. He could not help but like her the tiniest bit.

Fionna was relieved after the first half of her day was spent. She'd been forced to participate in an odd sound making game, the object being to figure out what instrument made the sound. It was easy for her to do, as the girl she was partnered up with was quite vocally comfortable.

"Fionna, could you stay behind for a few minutes? I'd like to talk to you before you leave." Mr. Ice asked as he placed the instruments away, the room already starting to empty as the students filed out to lunch. Fionna walked over and started to help him. She had recognized Mr. Ice the moment he'd slid his way into the room.

"Mom didn't tell me you worked here Uncle Simon." Fiona stated feeling slightly hurt that it had been kept from her. Simon sighed and wrapped an arm around Fionna's shoulders. He led her back to his office giving her a soft squeeze before he sat in his chair. Fionna took a seat and looked around the office, various photos hung on the wall, and many were of Simon, her father and mother. She knew the three had been best of friends while Simon and Fionna's father attended the Academy. It brought tears to her eyes as she remembered her father's bright smile. Fionna shook her tears away. She wasn't ready to break down.

"A while after the funeral you're mother and I had a sort of falling out." Simon held up a hand to stop Fionna from further questioning. She stuck her bottom lip out in a small pout that made Simon chuckle. "It was over a meaningless thing. It no longer matters. But it was because of the falling out that we didn't talk to each other for a very long time. In fact your mother called me a few days ago and that was the first time I knew you were even coming here."

Fionna frowned, wondering what had happened between her mother and Simon. She knew better however then to press the matter. "Its good to know you're here Uncle Simon." When Simon pulled a face she added, "Don't worry I don't expect special treatment." She grinned and stood to leave as Simon relaxed greatly.

"Oh, Fionna. Here…" He got up and took a framed picture off his wall, turned and held it out to her. "I want you to have this." Fionna looked down and stared at the picture of Simon, her father and mother. Tears over-flowed her eyes. She had reached her breaking point...

**Hey hey hey! I hope you guys liked my second chapter hopefully there weren't too many typos. **

**I gotta say can't wait for the next chapter. Prehaps a certain blonde will be performing for a certain Marshal Lee. Also I do not own any songs in this chapter. HOWEVER! the song Fionna is writing in chapter one was an inspired piece from TreeTrunks Dreaming of Love from Adventure Time. the oher parts were me. *shrug* Anyway! ;P read on and Review! it might help me update faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OH MY GLOB YOU GUYS! 73 views already? Whoop! :D Hey Hey Hey! My lovelies! Thank you all for reading and for those of you who reviewed! The reviews really do make me a happy Adventuress =^.^= so please continue and I'll make sure to keep writing these awesome Chapters! Alright Much love my party people!**

**Chapter 3, Performances and Band-Aids.**

Fionna walked into the cafeteria cradling her backpack containing her picture. She took a quick look around and groaned inwardly when she saw Cake sitting with Marshal and the other boys from her class. She had learned their names quickly as the hours of her music class. The tallest boy in the group was Marcus Rocorn; he liked to go by Morco and was the bands drummer. Next to him sat Ignatius Flame, she had taken to calling him Iggy every time he called her Bun bun because of the zombie rabbit the took residency on her green pack.

There was also a very quiet bassist, she only just caught his name during roll call, and while his name was Timothy she called him Turtle due to his reclusiveness. The other guitarist was not sitting with the group, he had settled with a different group that seemed to share his flair for pink streaked hair. His name was Bubba; Marshal had numerous times called him Bubbagum. Fionna thought it was cute. Finally, sitting with an open spot next to him, which Fionna thought to be for her, was Marshal Lee. Fionna glared at him the moment his eyes locked with hers. He simply smirked in return, gesturing her to the table.

She had nearly made it when a girl with snow white hair cut into a Mohawk slipped into her spot, wrapping her arms around Marshals neck. Fionna instantly froze, she knew deep down somewhere inside of her she had developed a crush on Marshal the very first time she saw him. Taking a deep breath she turned and walked away from the table. Marshal shot up, dumping the other girl out of her seat, but he was too late, Fionna had already made it out of sight.

"Marshy!" The other girl exclaimed as she pouted from her position on the floor. Marshal rolled his eyes, as he picked up his guitar. He quickly peeled the rest of the girl off of him before making his way out of the cafeteria. "MARSHAL LEE!" The girl screamed after him. He looked back at her and gave a deep growl in reply. Her eyes widened deeply as she watched him walk out.

Fionna sat in the music room, strumming a tune out on one of the acoustic guitars Simons room had. It was different from her own guitar, but it would do. She was sitting in front of her notebook, it was open to a page further to the front then it would have been if she had been writing. It was one of her father's later pieces. She loved the song, even with its sad meaning.

Fionna hummed the tune along with the guitar, completely unaware of the small audience she was gathering as she sat on the stage, singing her little broken heart out…

_"I figure out all the pieces and…_

_It now makes sense to me_

_My future has been set in stone_

_And this end must come, for this must be done…_

_I cannot let them die in vain, they fought by my side_

_And there went their pride..._

_One a brother, lived with all his will_

_The other taught me life and how to deal with it…_

_So I'll walk this alone_

_And face this truth_

_Mama I'm coming home_

_Home to you_

_No goodbyes this time_

_And no kisses too_

_Jenny please don't you cry_

_Know I'll always love you…"_

As the guitar solo came into the song, tears streamed down Fionna's cheeks, the words impacted her deeply. She had nearly cracked when her mother's name came up in the song. It had been her father's way of saying goodbye when he knew his time was short.

_"Memories run through my mind_

_And it's comforting to me…_

_This is it, theres no more to say…_

_Just a waiting game_

_As he takes his aim._

_So I'll walk this alone_

_And face this truth_

_Mama I'm coming home_

_Home to you_

_No goodbyes this time_

_And no kisses too_

_Jenny please don't you cry_

_Know I'll always love you…"_

It became harder for her to see the notes through her tears. She nearly gave up when she hear another guitar playing next to her. The sound caused her to jump as she looked to see Simon playing the notes effortlessly. She gave him as sime and played as best as she could, relying on him to keep the song goingm clearly determined to see the song to the end. So it didn't surprise her when Simon joined into the ending corus.

_"So I'll walk this alone_

_And face this truth_

_Mama I'm coming home_

_Home to you_

_No goodbyes this time_

_And no kisses too_

_Jenny please don't you cry_

_Know I'll always love you…_

_I figure out all the pieces and_

_It now makes sense to me"_

Fionna laughed as the song ended, tears staining her face. Simon wrapped an arm around her and rocked with her gently. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself. She wiped her face, and sighed.

"Thanks man." She smiled and hugged her uncle. It wasn't until Cake came bursting into the room whooping about how incredible she had been did she notice the others had filtered into the room, entranced by the sorrowful song emanating from their class room. Others quickly joined in, praising Fionna left and right. She did not handle the praise with grace, blushing deeply as she tried to shove her talent off on Simon.

Marshal watched her from the back of the room, he was hypnotized by the surprise performance Fionna had given, even if she had not realized it was for an audience. He smiled a crooked grin, pushing his hair from his eyes. Iggy leaned on the wall next to him, he gave his friend a nudge. "So? Can we ask her to join the band yet or what?"

Marshal chuckled; he knew that was Ignatius's way of asking if they could finally kick Bubba out of the band. Marshal knew the dude did not obtain an ounce of skill, but he was one of his best friends. "Maybe." Marshal continued to watch Fionna, he noted the way she became more comfortable around the people who had watched her. They were like a band aid for her feelings, people made her feel happier. Marshal Lee made a mental note of that before walking out of the room.

**Hey y'all! I know this isn't as long as the first two chapters, but it made my heart guts hurt as I thought about her father writing his death song to Fionna's mother. …. Anyway I hope you guys liked it! Also! I do not own the song used. I don't know exactly what it's called but it's from Wizard Rock! A cd my sisters friend had made for her. It is actually about Harrys decision to go die for his friends and saying goodbye to Jenny (which is why I made Fionnas mothers name Jenny) Anyway I have a few ideas for the next few chapters. There may be a little bit of a time jump, maybe just a few weeks so that then the guys and girls know each other more. I'll also be adding a bunch more of Cake into the chapters. :3 loving that girl! Anyhow! Review review review! I love hearing from you guys and like I said it makes me wanna update! Bye guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, Picnics and Part time jobs**

The rest of Fionna's school week went by without much strife. She had been nearly been kicked out of her spot at the lunch table for a second time, by the Mohawked girl who's name she had discovered to be Ashley, until Marshal Lee had dumped Ashley onto the ground, and forcefully placed Fionna in the spot next to him. Fionna couldn't help but feel bad for the Ashley girl; she did not mind giving the seat back. Ashley, however, would have nothing to do with the table after that. Instead for the rest of the week Ashley would wait for Marshal after his classes and glomp onto him the moment he step out the door. Every time Fionna saw the spectacle she simply laughed, shaking her head as she walked past an irritated Marshal and often crying Ashley.

Fionna thought about her Friday afternoon just after seeing Marshal try to peel Ashley off of himself, she had meant to ask Marshal if he could show her the surrounding town. He was really the only one of the group she felt she could trust to not seriously hit on her, other than Morco… _'But he doesn't even speak to me much'_ she thought to herself pushing the thought of asking Morco out of her head.

She felt a bit stalkerish, following Ashley and Marshal around the school. However Fionna was more than determined to ask Marshal to be her guide. And so, the moment Ashley was peeled off of his arm, she instantly took her place, grabbing his jacket gently. He looked at her questioningly; she simply shook her head and pulled him along. Ashley was left gapping in front of her classroom. Marshal could help but grin, as he followed Fionna, she had a small blush on her face causing his grin to grow wider.

They did not stop moving until they were well into the abandoned hall, a supposedly haunted hall that use to be the science portion of the academy that housed ghosts of teachers and students that were killed in a runaway experiment. Fionna speculated that in actuality it was just an abandon hall that was no longer needed by the school. Fionna let go of the jacket and took three steps back before saying anything to Marshal. When she went to explain herself he cut her off.

"So, couldn't control your feelings anymore huh Fi?" Fionna blushed slightly at his words. She blushed at just about everything that ever came out of his mouth. It had started her first day of class, just after he had given her the ridiculous nickname.

"Oh please Marshal, I'm not in love with you. Sorry Marsh, hate to hurt your ego, you're my friend. And I was hoping that as my friend you'd be willing to show me around town." The instant the words were out of her mouth she wanted to stuff them back down her throat and to call the whole meeting alone in the abandon hall thing off. She saw the way Marshals mind worked what she had said, and when he grinned a devilish smirk, she could not help but turn ten shades of red.

"You wanna go out? With me?" His eyes twinkled; he tried to shrug off the excitement that burrowed inside of him. He wanted to hang out with Fionna one on one, outside of school and their friends. However he could just pass up a chance to tease Fionna a little. "Little Fi wants to go out on a date" He chuckled at his own words; Fionna simply squirmed giving a slight pout.

"Do not! I just… wanna hang out; see the town with a cool guy…" Fionna crossed her arms and turned away from him slightly. "Should've known you'd blow it outta proportion." Fionna grumbled, the sound made Marshal grin even more. She wanted to hang out with just him. No Cake, no Iggy, just a cool guy.

"Sure." He said gently much to Fionna's surprise. "We can go into town tomorrow. Meet me out front at like 8." She gave him a smile, quickly flinging her arms around his neck. She gave him a tight hug before running off, leaving him in a mix of surprise, happy that she had hugged him, as well as disappointed that the hug had ended so abruptly.

"Thanks Marsh!" She said as she disappeared down the corridor.

Marshal watched her disappear, the grin on his face turning into an actual smile. Despite what Fionna called it, he had a date with her.

Fionna sighed as she waited for Marshal. She desperate wished she had not said anything to Cake. It she had kept her outing with Marshal a secret from her friend she knew she would not be standing in a skirt, her hair down, and a purse in her hand. "Cake I swear I'm gonna kill you" She said to herself, tucking a piece of hair into a clip. She quickly scanned the area, half-heartedly thinking she was being stood up. She was just about to kick the picnic basket Cake had packed for them, when Marshals voiced caused her to jump.

"Wow… Fi, you look awesome." Fionna spun around, causing her skirt to flare out as she did. She smiled at him, clasping her hands around her purses strap. Looking him over, Fionna groaned inwardly. He was still better dressed then she was. He shoved his hands into his faded blue skinny jeans, watching her with a stunned look over his face. She also noted his regular red and black plaid shirt under a light grey V-neck sweater. Fionna could not help but smile when she saw his bow-tie; she felt it completed his outfit. "Why are you wearing a skirt Fi?"

Marshal looked down at her orange skirt as Fionna lifted it slightly; a blushing crossed her face as she did. "C-cake said it was the appropriate thing to wear…" Marshal smiled at her blush and shrugged, fixing the beanie that sat upon his head.

"It's nice to see you dolled up." He gave her a smirk; she rolled her eyes in reply.

"It's nice to see you in a bow." She countered with a smirk of her own, crossing her arms over her chest. Marshal chuckled noting the white and yellow stripped sweater she wore. "So what's the plan for today? Sword fights? Mountain climbing? Swimming in the ocean?" They shared a laugh, as Marshal reached out and linked arms with her.

"Music in the park maybe? We can get some food and find some instruments and maybe we'll make a few bucks." He flashed a grin. Fionna bent and quickly picked up the basket.

"Foods been gotten. Cake decided to treat us to some eats." Fionna shrugged and smiled, moving slightly closer to him. He returned her smile, looking her over once more before the set off.

They walked for a while, talking about various subjects from favorite colors, to least favorite teachers. Fionna had not smiled as much as she was with Marshal in years. 'I forgot how nice this can be.' She laid her head on his shoulder, listening to him talk about first coming to the Academy. He had taken the basket from her at some point during the walk, allowing her fingers a break from holding the bulky object. She was glad for the absence of the bulky weight.

"I promise it was the biggest food fight the school had ever seen, but Iggy and I have been best friends ever since." Marshal stated, smiling into the distance. Fionna admired the gentle side of Marshal, she loved his sweet smile. A thought crossed her mind, making her smile and blush in return. Marshal saw it from the corner of his eye, the look of innocence on Fionna's face caused him to smile even more. "Come on, the park isn't much further." Marshal shrugged out of her grip and took her hand, leading her along the path they had taken.

There was a sort of electricity that passed between them when they touched skin to skin. It caused a small nearly inaudible gasp to pass by Fionna's lips. The sound permeated Marshals ears, it sent a small shiver through his body. They looked at each for a moment before turning their heads and attentions in either direction, both blushed feverously. "S-so… Who's Ashley?" Fionna asked, Ashley was the first thing that popped into her head, and much like the day before the moment the words left her mouth she wanted to stuff them back down her throat.

Marshal Lee shifted uncomfortably scanning the park as they entered it. "She's just some girl from school I use to hang out with…" Simple enough, but Fionna did not find it satisfying.

"So… did you guys date?" Fionna chastised herself internally; she wanted to cut out her tongue so it would stop prying into Marshals life. Marshal gave her a shrug, and she nearly dropped his hand.

"We dated for a bit, but she's pretty CA-RA-Z" Marshal pronounced crazy in a manner that caused Fionna to giggle. He smiled at the sound and pulled her over to a tall oak tree. "This good for the picnic?" Fionna gave him a nod, taking the basket as she dropped his hand for the first time since he had taken hers.

She laid the checkerd blanket out, sitting down on a corner as she began to disperse the food Cake had so vigorously prepared that morning.

"So?" Marshal asked sitting down next to her. "What about the incredible Fionna? Ever had a boyfriend?" Fionna shiffened at the question. She took a deep brearth and looked up at him with a sad smile.

"Once… He didn't work out." She quickly averted her eyes. "It was just a small thing in 8th grade… My mother didn't condone it. But she thought I was just acting out finally after all those years bottling my emotions." Fionna shrugged before continuing. "She was probably right, he and I dated for about 7 months. Then one day out of the blue he comes up to me and says: 'I've been messing around with Flaminia. I'm dumping you.' A few months later Flaminia ended up 14 and pregnant." Fionna sighed shaking her head. "My mother just kept saying, 'that could have been you' as though I didn't already connect those two dots." She rolled her eyes, then turned to Marshal and gave him a smile. "Come on lets eat."

Marshal smiled back, luck really loved him.

**Oh my glob you guys! Thank you for the reviews! It means so much to me. Please keep them coming! I really hope you guys liked this chapter cause I had so much fun writing it. Its always nice to see these two getting alone. Alright guys bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thanks so much for checking out the chapter. Just an fyi when the song comes in the under lined lettering is Cake, bold is both and Italic is Fionna. Okay guys Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5, Best friends and Stage fright. **

The instant Fionna closed the door, after saying goodnight to Marshal for the fifth time; Cake was on her like a cat on catnip.

"Okay girl! Spill, how was it? Was he a gentleman? Do I need to kick ass? What did you guys do?" Cake bounced from anticipation. She pulled Fionna onto her bed and stared at her excitedly. Fionna laughed, shaking her head as she tried to calm Cake.

"Just relax for a moment. Lemme go change and then I'll dish it out to you okay?" Fionna got up and went to change. Cake sat on the edge of her bed the whole time, continuing to question Fionna until at last she was seated back in her spot on Cakes bed. "Okay… So we walked to the park and were just talking. He told me about his parents and what they did, and I talked about my mom. Then Ashley came up in the subject and we talked about exes for a little while… I told him about my old boyfriend and ex best friend." Fionna shrugged, trying to leave out the parts about holding hands.

"That's it? Nothing else happened?" Cake huffed, she had been told about most of Fionna's life the first night they had roomed together. The girls had stayed up into the wee hours of the morning discussing everything about each other. Cake quickly knew when Fionna would keep something from her. "Something happened… What are you finding from me Fi?" When Fionna shifted uncomfortably and shrugged Cake knew she had been caught. "Tell me best friend."

Fionna sighed and got up crossing her arms loosely across her chest. "We just held hands. It was nothing…" Fionna smiled when she remembered Marshal taking her hand on the way back to school. He had held her girlishly small hand gently, never once making her feel uncomfortable. "It was nice."

Cake squealed and jumped up. "Oh my glob Fi!" She giggled and spun around. "Tomorrow you and I are going shopping. I'm gonna make sure you look gorg-a-lious on Monday." Fionna laughed but agreed. She welcomed a nice girl day. She simply hoped Cake would not take things too far. Deep down though she knew it was in Cakes nature.

Fionna was napping in the changing room. She figured with all the clothes Cake kept tossing over the door it was a perfect time to catch up on her ZzZ's. She did not take into account, however, for Cake to open the door and Find her snoozing next to the mound of fabrics.

"FIONNA! WAKE UP THIS IS NO TIME TO BE SLEEPING!" Cake hissed, shaking the blonde vigorously. Fionna snapped to and backed up, banging her head in the wall.

"Ow…" She rubbed her head and grimaced at Cake. "Sorry… We just got up to early this morning… I need a break or something…" Fionna tried to give Cake a smile, quickly falling back asleep. Cake gave her one more shake before an idea came to her.

"Caffeine?" Cake grinned as Fionna opened an eye. "I'll be right back. Try something on okay?" Cake did not wait for an answer as she ran out of the dressing room. Fionna groaned, getting up to try a sun dress on. When Cake returned, Fionna was staring at herself in the mirror, turning to and fore. "It looks great on you Hun." Cake smiled and handed Fionna a soda. "Try on the others then we can get the flip outta here." With a nod from Fionna Cake left the room, a smile crossing her features.

Fionna sighed contently as she dropped her bags next to the bench her and Cake sat at. They had a successful day of shopping, all that was left was finding a way to unwind before heading back to the school. "That was pretty awesome Cake." Fionna beamed at her best friend. Cake grinned back and nodded.

"Okay its your turn. What should we do now?" Cake asked as she looked through one of the many bags.

Fionna looked around the shops surrounding the park. Her eyes stopped on a little instrument shop. She grinned from ear to ear as she got up. "I'll be right back!" She said as she ran off. Cake shrugged and continued to look through her handy work. She was determined to make Fionna look good.

When Fionna came rushing back to the bench with an electric guitar, Cake didn't really know what to say. Fionna simply pulled the confused girl to her feet and began to play out a song. "Follow my lead." Fionna began to sing in a sort of singing rap. Cake laughed and proceeded to wait for a good point to jump in. Both completely unaware that a small crowd had begun to form before the first note had been played.

_"Yo, my best friend, best friend 'til the very end_

_Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend_

_You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you_

_You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you_

_'Member the time, time, times sneaking out the house_

_All of the time, time, times that you had your doubts_

_And don't forget all the trouble we got into_

_We got something you can't undo, do_

_Laughing so damn hard_

_Crashed your dad's new car_

_All the scars we share_

_I promise, I swear"_

Immediately Cake joined into the song. Fionna smiled as they sang together. They both turned and were slightly shocked to see the crowd, Cake began to back step until Fionna nudged her forward.

**"Wherever you go, just always remember**

**That you got a home for now and forever**

**And if you get low, just call me whenever**

**This is my oath to you**

**Wherever you go, just always remember**

**You're never alone, we're birds of a feather**

**And we'll never change, no matter the weather**

**This is my oath to you"**

Fionna placed the guitar down and linked arms with Cake, both looked out into the crowd and smiled as Cake took her turn in the song.

"I know I drive you crazy, hmm, sometimes

I know I call you lazy, and that's most times

But you complete me, and that's no lie

You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie

We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song

Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong

And in my eyes, you can do, do no wrong

You got a best friend sing, sing along

Laughing so damn hard

Crashed your dad's new car

All the scars we share

I promise, I swear

**Wherever you go, just always remember**

**That you got a home for now and forever**

**And if you get low, just call me whenever**

**This is my oath to you**

**Wherever you go, just always remember**

**You're never alone, we're birds of a feather**

**And we'll never change, no matter the weather**

**This is my oath to you**

_Oh ohh, I'll never let you go_

Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you

Oh ohh, just thought that you should know

_Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you_

**Yeah...**

**Wherever you go, just always remember**

**That you got a home for now and forever**

**And if you get low, just call me whenever**

**This is my oath to you**

**Wherever you go, just always remember**

**You're never alone, we're birds of a feather**

**And we'll never change, no matter the weather**

**This is my oath to you**

**Oh ohh**

**You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know, yeah**

**Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you**

**Oh ohh**

**Wherever you go, just always remember**

**You're never alone, we're birds of a feather**

**And we'll never change, no matter the weather**

**Oh ohh, this is my oath to you**"

Both girls laughed as they ended the song. They shared a hug and bowed to the fully formed crowd that had gathered for them. Many of the people threw money at their feet as they applauded. It was not until they were alone, money put away walking back to the school that Cake made Fionna stop and shared one of the only things Fionna did not know about her best friend.

"I'm scared of preforming in front of crowds…" Fionna smiled and gave a hug from sympathy. She understood such a common fear. The two continued arm in arm back to the school, gabbing about the awesomeness that had been unleashed by their song, not knowing someone was watching the two, plotting against them…

**Hey hey hey! What is up party people? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, if you did or if you didn't review and let me know what is up. Also! If you think you know who the mysterious stalker is leave a review with your guess. Who knows maybe I'll use that person instead of the one I'm thinking of… AS always I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I do not own the song Oath by Char Lloyd ft. Becky G. but it turned out to be the best song for these two best friends! Okay guys see you later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys thank you all so much for continuing to read my story. I have no idea how long I can make it last, but hopefully for a while. Alright guys keep guessing who you think the mysterious stalker was! There will be a few new OC's added into the mix, and even more suspicious people who'll possible have it out for our favorite Adventuress. **

**In reply to a few Reviews, Iggy is Flame prince, Gumball has not yet been kicked out of the band so he, and he isn't an ex friend... Yet. But please keep the guessing coming!**

**Carry on reading!**

**Chapter 6 Substitutes, and Food fights**

Monday morning found Fionna being rudely ripped from the gentle hands of sleep, and Stuffed into a 50's style sundress. Fionna barely had her eyes open when Cake began brushing through her wild bedhead hair. Fionna was left a whimpering wincing mess, as the rough brush strokes continued. Cake apologized over and over again, trying to be as gentle as possible. Fionna simply waved her off, explaining that even her mother had difficulty with the mass of blonde that kept her head warm.

It took the two a half hour longer then either had expected. However, the need result of Fionna's hair, settling down her back in straight lines satisfied Cake's guilt of tormenting her best friend. The final step Cake took in making the blonde even prettier was make-up. Fionna did not understand the concept of make-up. She felt that if people did not like the way she looked without the gunk than there was no reason to try and please them. Cake nearly wept when Fionna began to refuse to wear even the lightest of make-up. It caused a huge pull on her heart strings, and as Cake predicted to herself Fionna folded like a house of cards in the wind.

After all preparations were finished, both the girls were very late to their first class. Fionna had to physically pull herself from Cakes grip, running as fast as she could to make it to the remaining of her first period. By the time she had made it to Simons classroom, her hair had gone being stuck to her head the way Cake had brushed it, to laying in air blown curls.

Fionna had no intension of making a scene upon entrance, but because of the weight of the door, she practically had to throw herself onto the door to open it. And so as it flung open from the movement, Fionna caught everyone's attention in the otherwise stone silent room. More than half the class gapped at her as she made her way to her seat next to Marshal.

"Excuse me." A female voice called from the front of the room, it caused Fionna to jump. She stared at the woman teaching the class, she nearly did a double take until she saw Marshal give a wave to her. "What is your name?" The woman stared Fionna down; she had an unsettling agitation to her, as though just seeing Fionna caused her to become furious.

"Fionna Merten. Where's Mr. Ice?" Fionna went to take her seat for a second time.

"I am Mrs. Kerens, I'm you substitute teacher. Your teacher has taken a sick day, so I shall be here until he returns. Now let me assign you a seat." Fionna was thrown off. She had sat in the seat next to Marshal and the guys for a full week. She instantly did not like this woman. "You can take the empty seat in the far back." Fionna blinked, she was about to speak out about the location of her seating, when she was cut off. "Do not argue. I am your teacher. I am in charge." Fionna closed her mouth clearly seeing something in Mrs. Kerens eyes that dared her to go against what she was being told.

Sighing Fionna took her seat in the back of the room, shrugging to Marshal as she went. Unlike the regular curriculum that Simon taught, Mrs. Kerens never gave examples of singing styles. She simply explained the differences between the various styles. At some point in the lecture Fionna had fallen asleep, and began to snore. Because of the rudeness, of her interruption as the sub saw it, she was forced to go outside, and jog around the schools track field for the remaining of the class period.

As she was walking out the door, Fionna caught Marshal back talking; she smiled when he followed her out, having been sent to run himself.

"Was that really necessary?" Fionna asked, giving him a mischievous smile. He replied with a shrug, returning her smile with a smirk of his own.

"Anything to get out of that." Marshal said taking her hand as he led her away from the track. "Come on, we aren't doing that kind of physical work." He gave her a quick wink causing her face to redden like a tomato. He chuckled and pulled her along.

Much to Fionna's relieve, Marshal sort of physical work actually meant dancing to Spanish sounding music in the Hispanic Musica club. Fionna was quickly outfitted in what the female members called a uniform. She was placed in a fancy white puffy shirt and multicolored skirt. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun atop her head, a red flower wrapped around her hair to match the skirt.

Just like when she first walked into the class room earlier that morning, Marshal found himself fighting to keep breathing each time he saw Fionna. He continued to be amazed at her beauty. She simply looked at him and shifted, tugging at the shirt as it started to show her stomach.

"I look ridiculous right?" Fionna sighed and shrugged. Marshal shook his head vigorously.

"Fi… You look awesome." He grinned and took her hand, spinning her around to signal that their dance had begun. the members of the club picked up various instruments and began to play out a song. One member sang lyrics, half in Spanish and half in English. Fionna could not help but smile as she moved her hips to the music, listening to the song closely. Marshal gave her one more spin, before the dance asked for them to pull away from each other. Fionna and the other girls dancing were left in the middle of the room, rolling and shaking their hips to the rhythm. The girl singing watched Fionna mouth the words of the song, as she picked up the Spanish the girl sang. Slowly she made her way to Fionna and began to dance with her, saying various words for Fionna to repeat after her.

When the words were to pick back up the girl signaled Fionna to sing them out.

_"Oh boy, I can see your body moving_

_Half animal, half man_

_I don't, don't really know what I'm doing_

_But you seem to have a plan_

_My will and self restraint_

_Have come to fail now, fail now_

_See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know_

_That's a bit too hard to explain_

_Baila en la calle de noche_

_Baila en la calle de noche_

_Baila en la calle de noche_

_Baila en la calle de día"_

Fionna laughed and continued to dance, Marshal was stuck on the wall, watching her movements. As the song came to an end, Fionna had one last singing part.

_"I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel you boy_

_Come on let's go, real slow_

_Baby, like this is perfecto."_

The song end quickly, leaving Fionna laughing, as she tried to reach Marshal through the sudden on throttle of club members trying to recruit her to join their club. Marshal chuckled and worked his way through them. "Sorry guys, she booked with my band. Maybe next year." He gave them a wave as she led Fionna out of the room.

Fionna and Marshal were the first to the lunch table, they were laughing about the dancing and music from the Hispanic club when Cake and the gang came trotting over to the table. After the events of the morning were told the whole table was laughing. It was because of the gut busting laughter that no one saw Ashley come up behind Fionna, the next thing to happen was so fast no one had anytime to react before Ashley was screaming at Fionna to leave her man alone. Ashley squished a piece of whip cream filled pie into FIonna's face.

Fionna shot up and shoved Ashley away from her. Her tried to wipe her face but instead caused the whipped topping to spread over her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Fionna demanded. Ashley gave a laugh in reply, it caused Fionna to pick up the first thing she could get ahold of, a glass of chocolate milk, and slush it into Ashley's face. At that moment a sudden uproar was caused through the cafeteria, two words shouted over the gasping crowd.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

**Hey guys! As always I do not own Adventure Time, or any of the Characters. The song used in this chapter was Hips Don't Lie by Shakria. LOOOVE HER. OH! let me know what you guys think of my OC character Mrs. Kerens. Theres a reason she doesn't like Fionna. Can you guys guess why? Thanks for reading as always review. I love to hear from everyone, and don't forget someone is stalking Fionna and Cake, setting out to ruin their lives. So who do you think it is? REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys thank you so much for the reviews. I always love to hear from you guys, good or bad, questions or guesses. Please keep the guesses coming! I love seeing who you guys think the stalker is. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. And keep reviewing. And look forward to the next chapter, that's where the real drama comes in. Happy reading!**_

**Chapter 7 Regrets, and…. Boyfriends?**

The sound of high heels tapping against the linoleum was the first sound that greeted Fionna after Ashley parents had yelled at her down the hall. Ashley had been suspended for a week; do to starting the food fight. It had been an uncomfortable spectacle, which caused Fionna tell feel the tiniest bit sorry for Ashley, until the girl tried to lounge over her parents at Fionna.

Fionna closed her eyes and leaned back against the chair outside the principal's office. Her mother had been informed little over an hour before; she demanded to speak to Fionna, telling her that she was thoroughly disappointed in Fionna's actions. Fionna knew that due to her mothers work there would be no way she could drive the three hours it took to get to the Academy. Instead Fionna was told her aunt would be acting as legal guardian.

And as the tapping come closer Fionna got up and crossed her arms. She knew her aunt would be overly dramatic. But it was to be expected, Fionna and her mother were the last bit of family her Aunt Simone had. She was her mother's eccentric sister, who often flirted with any man that moved. Fionna found her aunt hilarious, whereas her mother constantly worried about her younger sister's wellbeing.

"Fionna my darling!" Simone shouted as she wrapped Fionna in a bear hug. "What have they done to you to make such a sweet innocent girl misbehave so terribly?" Fionna rolled her eyes and peeled herself away from her aunt's hold.

"Auntie, you didn't have to come. Like I told mom, they just wanted to talk to someone. They're giving me a weeks' worth of "service learning" to help around the campus. It's no big deal." Fionna shrugged, but opened the door to the principal's office. "So my aunts here now." Before Fionna could get the words out her Aunt went bursting into the office and pulled the door closed. "I'm going to my room…" Fionna walked off, texting her Aunt where she would be after the meeting.

Fionna opened the door to her room, and was instantly bombarded by all her friends. Cake threw her arms around Fionna in a glomped hug.

"She lives!" The group laughed.

"Hey Cake" Fionna shared the laugh. Cake let her go and pulled her over to her bed.

"So? What happened? We heard Ashley got suspended, what kind of damage did those jerks do?"

Fionna simply shrugged, scooting back next to Marshal. She was welcomed with him scooting closer to her, their hands just barely touching. The action caused Fionna to blush slightly. "I have to do service around the school."

"That's so lame. It wasn't your fault Ashley's a psycho." Marshal replied exhaling sharply.

Fionna shrugged again, she flashed a smile before getting up. "I'm free tonight though." Grins spread over the groups face, last being Marshals. "Let's find something to do."

Everyone had something to say after that.

Cake stood in the middle and shook her head. "This is what we gonna do. We gonna go to that cabin outside of school and have a party, let's say… This Friday? Tell a few people to bring drinks. Fi and I can supply the music." Everyone agreed. After that they dispersed to find people to join their party.

"No alcohol." Fi called after the boys as they piled out of the room, followed by Cake.

"I'm gonna check the Library for music Fi!"

Fionna laughed and rested her head against Marshals shoulder; they sat in silence for minutes before Fionna's aunt burst into the dorm. The moment she saw Marshal, her mouth gapped. She pulled the teen up and pushed him out the door. "No! No boyfriends!" Marshal looked as though he was about to tell the mad woman off, when she slammed the door in his face.

"Aunt Simone!" Fionna jumped up, trying to get around her aunt. She was blocked every direction.

"Fionna, how could you even think of getting close to a boy?" Her aunt demanded. Fionna crossed her arms, and glared at one of her favorite people in the world.

"He happens to be one of my friends, one of my best friends. I don't care that he's a boy."

Simone shook her head "Fionna I think you and your mother need to talk." Simone gave her niece a hug, Fionna crumpled returning the hug. They said their goodbyes, as Simone left the room. Fionna sighed heavily grabbing her phone. She texted Marshal, to let him know it was safe to come back. When he replied that the dorm master was doing checks and he would see her in the morning she sent a message to her mother asking why she should not get close to boys. When her mother did not respond back right away, Fionna growled and tossed her phone. Friday could not come fast enough for Fionna.

Friday went by without much pain, Simon had finally returned to his teaching duties after four more agonizing days with Mrs. Kerens. Fionna welcomed the evening, she had told Marshal to find her after her last class, but waiting for Marshal more than five minutes became agony itself to Fionna. She simply sent him a text to find her in her dorm, before heading that way to get ready for the night time activities.

Fionna was in the process of picking out an outfit for the party when Marshal had come bursting into her room to let her know how the preparations were going. She glanced at him as he lay back on her bed, watching her go through her clothes.

"Stop being weird." Her words caused him to grin. "I mean it Marsh." Marshal chuckled and sat up on her bed.

"Come on Fi, always you look fine" Fionna glared playfully at him, tossing a shirt over his head. He laughed in reply.

"Yeah? Tell that to Cake. She'd throw a fit if I didn't try to look good." Fionna turned so her back was to Marshal, as she pulled her clothes from the school day over her head. Marshal took the shirt off his head to say something, but was instantly silenced by Fionna's body. Quickly he laid down; face red, trying to give her privacy. Once she was finished dressing, Fionna walked over and sat on his lap. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail atop her head; her bangs were miraculously pulled into the tie. He enjoyed looking at her face. He gave her a grunt, teasing her in their own special way. Fionna smiled, and rolled off of him, lying next to him. "Eventually we'll have to go to that party Marsh." Fionna looked at him, wrapping his arm around her shoulders resting her head on his chest. Marshal laid his head on hers, staring at the ceiling.

"Eventually I guess." They stayed that way for a while, not speaking, neither wanting to move. Finally Marshal broke the silence, humming a song softly. Fionna smiled, humming along with him. Marshal smiled. He ran his hand up Fionna's arm, pulling her closer. Fionna bit her lip, she debated with herself on whether to follow her instinct and kiss him, or to pull back. Marshal had the same battle going on in his mind.

Neither were able to do anything, the moment either was about to do one of the options, Cake came bursting into the room. Fionna and Marshal flung themselves apart. Cake gave them a suspicious look, but shrugged it off for later. She looked Fionna over and grinned. "OOH Fi, look at you girl. Now I gotta start looking fiiiiiiine." She motioned for Marshal to leave.

Marshal held his hands up in surrender and got up to leave. Fionna followed him out, pulling the door closed behind them.

"Thanks for… Humming with me." She gave him a sweet smile that sent his heart pounding in his chest.

"Anything for you Fi." He returned his own crooked grin, causing Fionna to have her breath catch in her throat. Suddenly all smiles were gone, they were staring at each other. Both leaning in slowly, both thinking to themselves '_Please let this be right…_' They were inches away from each other, when Cakes voice came flooding into the hall.

"FIONNA COME TELL ME IF I LOOK FIIIINE! Please!"

Fionna jerked back, blushing deeply. Her breath was ragged as she turned to go back into the dorm. "See you later…"

Marshal nodded, blushing himself as he walked away.

Fionna watched him go, before headed back into the dorm, a smile plastered happily onto her face.

Cake and Fionna went arm in arm toward the cabin after the last bed checks of the night. Both had climbed through their window, not making a peep even when the cold wind of fall had picked up. They huddled together, quickly making their way around the school. Neither could shake the feeling of being watched. They both constantly looked around, talking as loud as they dared to comfort each other. However neither felt safe until they were right outside the cabin. Cake knocked, and called out for someone to let them in. Morco opened the door quickly, giving Cake a grin, Cake blushed and grinned back, taking his hand as she left Fionna to go off with him. Fionna giggled, walking into the cabin as she watched Cake turn into mush next to Morco. Music filled the rooms as Fionna walked through the cabin, she acknowledge the people from her classes that she knew as she looked around, searching for Marshal.

She settled herself in a corner, swaying slightly to the music, cup in hand of whatever had been brought to the party. Fionna constantly scanned the room for Marshal. She wanted him there with her, she wanted to tell him about the strange feeling she had had while walking over to the cabin. Sighing, she told herself to walk around the cabin, '_Look for him…_' she thought. Slowly she made her way through the cabin; smiling at the people she passed by. She did not see Marshal, or anything that would mean he was at the party he whole walking round. Disappointedly, Fionna gave up on her search. She spent the rest of the party over thinking Marshals absence. She was convinced it was her fault.

As the partiers began to dwindle in numbers, Fionna went off to find Cake. Cake was wrapped around Morco as the two danced to the last of the songs people had brought with them; Fionna caught her attention and waved, mouthing that she would be in the dorm. With a nod from her friend, Fionna grabbed her coat she had been wearing through the wind, draping over her shoulders she headed out.

A single tear rolled off Fionna's cheek as she made her way back into the dorms, not caring if she got caught. She had never felt so foolish before. She chastised herself as she wondered down her hall, with each step, mentally kicking herself. Sighing, Fionna unlocked her dorm, walking in as she flipped on the light. Marshal lay on her bed, spread out bored like. Fionna did not notice the boy at first; she went through the dorm, stripping away her clothes as she went. It was not until she headed to her bed, only wearing an oversized shirt did she see Marshal grinning at her. In an instant Fionna's face was a bright red. She grabbed her pillow and began hitting Marshal over the head with it.

"You jerk!" Marshal was bombarded with the pillow; he tried to cover his face from her blows. "I waited two hours for you to show up! And all this time you've been here?!" She continued to hit him with her pillow; Marshal sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him so she was standing between his legs.

"Glob Fi. If I didn't know you better I'd think you were trying to hurt me." Marshal looked up at her and smiled. Fionna blushed even more, letting the pillow sit on his head after hitting him once more.

"You didn't tell me you weren't going to the party…" Fionna pouted slightly, her arms resting innocently around his neck as the pillow slipped off his head. "It wasn't any good without you there…" Marshals grin grow even more, he liked the thought of her not having a good time without him.

"I figured that after an hour you'd go barging into my room looking for me." Fionna shrugged in reply, letting her hair fall around her face.

"What can I say I'm denser than I look, I guess…"

Marshal chuckled, tightening his hold on her waist. "Much denser." Fionna huffed and punched his arm lightly.

"Bad little boy." Marshal grinned at her words, pulling her down onto the bed so he was lying next to her, propped up on an elbow. Fionna gave a squeal before readjusting herself into a comfortable position. "So? Now you have me all alone. What will we do all night?"

Marshal lee flashed a smile. "How about this?" He leaned himself down and pressed his lips onto Fionna's. Instantly she kissed him back relishing in the fact that he had been her first kiss.

_**Alright you guys thank you so much for reading this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and I can't wait to read some reviews from my readers. I aim to please so if there was something about this chapter that didn't make sense please please please tell me. Because I was up until midnight typing this out for you lovely folks. Alright keep the guesses coming! Next chapter will be uploaded soonish. Bye guys!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey you guys! Thank you all so much for following the story thus far! You guys are out of this world with how much you guys rock! Any way I figured that before letting you all read my new chapter I would take some time and apologize for any feels….. BWAHAHAHAH I'm just kidding. ;P I love it when you guys have feels. Heck I have feels when I write these chapters. Anyway In this next chapter secrets are revealed that not even our lovely Fionna knew about . Good reading my party people and many feels to come.**

**Chapter 8, Goodbyes and Hopeless Dreams**

The kiss did not last long. Marshal pulled away after a few seconds of their lips touching. It was enough for Fionna's feels to over whelm her. She was lost in a mix of her own hurt, happiness and sweet bliss. The moment Marshal pulled back she was on her feet. She moved over to the window and flung it open, taking deep breaths. She tried to even out her breathing. Marshal stayed on the bed, sitting up as he thought he had done something wrong. Fionna turned to him and gave a grimace of a smile.

"Sorry… Sometimes I have anxiety attacks when something I really want to happen happens by surprise…" She shrugged awkwardly, carefully walking back to the bed. She sat next to him, occasionally glancing at him as they stayed in silence.

When Marshal finally broke the silence, his words were heavy. "Did I do something wrong?" He was overthinking things, he had not touched her in an inappropriate way, had not made any sort of advancement move, he had done everything in opposite of what his instincts told him. He looked up at her, deep sadness permeating from his eyes. The look made Fionna want to cry.

She shook her head, leaning over she gave him a quick kiss, before taking his hand. "Was just unexpected." She gave him a smile, which he returned almost immediately. She squeezed his hand gently, curling up against his side.

"I didn't mean to freak you out…" He leaned back against her, carefully wrapping his arm around her slim body, still holding her hand in his.

Fionna rolled her eyes and nudged him gently. He replied with a grunt and fell back onto the bed taking her with him.

"Is it okay if you stay the night?" Fionna lifted her head enough to look at him. His eyes were half closed as he tried to stifle a yawn. Marshal gave a halfhearted shrug.

"If I get in trouble so be it.

Fionna smiled, reaching up to flip her light off. She curled herself up to him, forming against his form. 'One night can't hurt anything.' She told herself before drifting off to sleep. Something in the back of her conscious mind telling her she was opening a jar of trouble for them both.

_**~Three weeks later, just after thanksgiving timeish~**_

Fionna found herself spending most of her time with Marshal. They had not kissed since the night of the party. They held each other's hand, and often Fionna sat in Marshal's lap when they were alone. They spent countless hours talking, finding out more about the others fears, and joys. A few times they would sing together, writing songs about nonsensical things.

It wasn't until the holiday break began creeping up on them, that Fionna realized how sadden she had become by the thought of not getting to see Marshal every day. Through the last few days they had together, Fionna began find reasons to see Marshal. Twice she had blown Cake off, telling her a ridiculous story about some project the two were working on so she could sneak off and see him without trying to hurt her friend's feelings

It went on that way even to the last moment that Cake and she had to leave for their train. Cake ended up having to drag Fionna away from Marshal and force her into their cab so they could make it.

During the train ride, it was all Fionna could do not to drive Cake insane with her stories about what she and Marshal had done over the weeks. The two best friends rode in silence; Cake had no desire to send Fionna into a Marshal frenzy.

As their time together began to dwindle down to minutes, Fionna finally found something the two could talk about.

"What kind of clothes should I bring back for winter?"

Her one innocent question caused Pandora's Box to be filled with fashion tips that over flowed Fionna's mind. At one point in the topic she had cake pause so she could start taking notes. It was the most fun the two friends had had in days.

Unfortunately as the saying went all good things must come to an end. Fionna and Cake were torn apart by the hands of time. Cake hugged her friends five times before hopping off the train. She continued to wave until Fionna could no longer see her best friend in the distance. Sighing she went back to her seat, humming to herself. She still had a few more stops before she would finally be home with her mother.

Her mother.

The thought reminded her of the text she had received three days after the party in the cabin. It had been odd that her mother had not responded right away. It had been even odder that when she did respond all she said was, 'We'll talk about it over winter break.' She had nearly four weeks with her mother, she did not want any of that time to be wasted on silly misunderstandings about boys.

Fionna shook her head, pushing the thought to the back of her mind. She would deal with it when the time came.

As she opened the door to her compartment, she was greeted by an unknown person sitting in Cakes spot. She eyed the male, taking a moment before making her presence known. The boy was sitting with his back to her, looking out the window. Slowly he turned, pulling his hood down. Fionna was first greeted by an unruly amount of blonde hair. Once she was over the shock of finding someone who kept their hair much like her own, she looked into his blue eyes, scowling at him.

"Uh do you mind dude?"

The boy shrugged, looking back out the window. He remained silent.

Fionna glared at him before taking her seat. She pulled out her music player, over the weeks she and Marshal had filled the device with original and covers of music they had recorded on Simon's computer, each uploading the songs onto devices they could use. Fionna picked a song Marshal had written for her, and plunged into the music, ignoring the boy who shared her compartment.

Her ears filled with Marshals voice. She was taking away from the train, her eyes closed, as she let herself drift further away from her reality. She never wanted the moment to end. So when the train came to a halt at her stop, she sighed heavily, pulling an ear bud from her ears as she grabbed her duffle bag, heading off the train.

Her mother was the first person she saw. Both of them shared a smile, before running to each other. They shared a long hug, her mother kissing Fionna's head a few times as tears ran down her face. Fionna had tears in her eyes as she clung to her mother, laughing at the silliness of them both. Finally when they parted, Fionna saw her father's parents standing a few feet from them, the boy from the train standing with them. Confusion filled Fionna. Before her mother could stop them, her grandparents marched over.

"Fionna love, we'd like you to meet Finn, your Fiancé."

**WOW! Hey guys! How did you guys like my twist? An arranged marriage from Grandmamma and Grandpapa? How dare they intervene in Fionna's life just was our two main chars were coming together!? What happens when the break is over and Fionna has to tell Marshal about Finn? And is Finn Fionna's stalker? Review your answers and any questions! Keep an eye out for the next chapter ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey you guys! Sorry to all that it took me this long to update. :/ I had to really work hard on this chapter because its a biggy. I really hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

**To answer a question posed by a reviewer. In the summary it states that they are in Ashland; which for people who don't know is a town in Wisconsin. I had to pick a state that would have a nice snowy winter, which Wisconsin is FAMOUS for their snow days. Originally the story was to take place in Asheville North Caroline, but because of the lack of loads of snow. And as far as the arranged marriage goes, in most states in America it is illegal to "pay" for a bride or groom, which is what they use to do in some countries. However it is legal to encourage two people to mate. Hopefully that explains things. If not leave me a lovely review with any questions.**

**To answer another review question: No. Finn does not take part in any stalking to do with Fionna. In fact he had never met her until that day on the train. **

**Thank you guys for the reviews! keep them coming! Happy reading! Enjoy some feels!**

**Chapter 9: Almost Lover, Luckless Romance. **

The word crashed into Fionna's mind.

_Fiancé. _

It made her numb. She saw her relationship with Marshal slipping away from her grasp, becoming farther from her reach. She saw everything she wanted slipping through her fingers until it was gone.

Her first night home she woke up from a nightmare screaming his name into the darkness of her bedroom. In her mind she had created her first day back at school, telling Marshal about Finn. He had immediately turned his back on her and disappeared. She tried to chase after him, but could never run fast enough to catch him.

Jenny ran into her daughter's room, flipping a light on. She sat with Fionna for hours, rocking the sobbing girl back and forth until she had fallen asleep again. It killed her to see Fionna that way.

"I'm so sorry Fionna…" Her mother's words seeped into Fionna's sleep. Her dream changed to earlier that night, being told everything her family had kept from her.

**~Dreams~**

_'__Excuse me?' she had said to her grandparents. Her mind did not wrap around what was being told to her. She had been roped into an arranged marriage. Fionna looked at her mother, her inability to understand the meaning spread across her features._

_'__Fionna… When your father died, your grandparents decided that they were going to find you a mate.' He mother's words slapped Fionna's face. She stumbled back a step, as though she had been punched in her gut. Jenny tried to comfort her, but Fionna moved out of her reach._

_'__You let them?!' Her mother shook her head, it didn't make a difference. Fionna had heard enough. Quickly she turned, running away from the people she thought wanted her happiness._

The moment Fionna woke, she was on her phone with Cake, filling in the details she knew.

Cake had nothing to say. She was at a lost. She felt hurt for Fionna, the same hurt Fionna felt herself. Fionna cried over the phone, talking nonsense about running away, going to Marshal, never seeing her family again. Cake stopped her; she asked the simplest question she could form without becoming an accuser.

"What about your mom?"

Fionna sighed, staying silent for a few minutes before giving an answer. "I still have to talk to her… I accused her yesterday of letting my grandparents arrange this… marriage"

Cake exhaled, switching the phone from ear to ear. "And you haven't spoken to her since?" The silence that came from the other end gave her an answer. "Fi, hang up this phone and go talk to your mom. Don't back talk girl." Fionna could not help but smile. She agreed to call back after talking to her mother. They said their goodbyes. Fionna closed her phone and lay back on her bed, pulling the covers around her. The thought of leaving the safety of her room dismissed.

Jenny opened the door to Fionna's room after Fionna did not surface that afternoon. Carefully she walked over to the large mound of blankets. She sat on the bed and began unwinding Fionna from the mess. Eventually she was greeted by the mess of blonde hair that always reminded Jenny of her husband.

Fionna looked up at her mother, tears filling her eyes as she curled herself up. Jenny brought the teen closer to her, wrapping her arms around the crying girl. Fionna sniffed, hugging her mother tightly. "Why did this have to happen?"

Jenny sighed, rocking her daughter gently. "Fionna… let me tell you the whole story."

Fionna looked up at her mother, waiting patiently.

She took a deep breath before proceeding. "After your father… passed I was a mess. I tried my hardest not to let you see. Do you remember those first few nights, crying each other to sleep?" Fionna nodded. "Well, when your grandparents found out I wasn't doing so well, they said they would make a deal with me." She stopped, tears threatening to stain her cheeks. Fionna gave her mother's hand a squeeze of encouragement. She needed to hear the story as much as Jenny needed to tell it. "They promised to give us money, to stay on our feet. Your grandfather helped me get the job I have now. All they wanted was to be a part of your future. They had a contract drawn up… I didn't read everything… I… I just wanted you to have a good future. I-I…" She chocked back a sob, pulling Fionna closer to her. It was the first time Fionna had truly seen her mother break down.

The two sat there in silence for a while. When they did break the silence, it was humming. No words, just humming out songs they silenced to over the years together. The humming lasted for hours; somehow it turned into a game. One would hum something; the other would guess what they were humming. The day was spent that way.

Fionna loved it. She had apologized for the day before, sometime after the game had ended. Her mother just smiled and shrugged it away.

After that Jenny told countless stories of the trio from Academy; stories of Simon and Simone's awkward romantic relationship that never really blossomed. One story about her parents meeting for the first time.

"Believe it or not, your father and I didn't actually get alone our first months at the academy. We didn't even become friends until he drew my name in the New Year's ball. Back then we got paired up as couples." Jenny gave a shrug; they were looking through old photographs. "The theme was Under the Stars, I was in just a blue dress, sequence in places here and there. Somehow your father and I ended up matching in colors; we had reuse to see one another until the dance. It was magical."

Fionna looked through the photos as her mother stared off lost in her memory.

"Mom… Do I have to go through with this?" Fionna looked up at her mother. She was met with a sad, hurt, and desperate look. "It's just… There's this boy…" Fionna looked back down at her hands, various memories running through her mind.

"You really like him?" Jenny wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulders, kissing her head.

"I really do…"

Jenny sighed; it killed her insides to see her daughter hurting. She was stuck between wanting her daughter happy and the laws that bound her to the contract. "… I don't know Fi… Let me talk to your grandparents… For now just enjoy your holiday. Please, I can't stand to see you miserable."

Fionna gave her mother a half-hearted smile. She dragged herself from her bed. "Maybe I should get out of the house…" Jenny smiled back picking up the pictures and albums.

"Go shower, then you can take some cookies to a new family" Jenny said as she left the room. Her reply was an extra-long groan.

Fionna wrapped herself, in her scarf. Cursing herself for forgetting her snow cap at school as her hair whipped around her face due to the winter wind. The start of the winter season had brought a thin blanket of snow. Her mother had picked the perfect time of day to have Fionna go out to meet new neighbors.

She was half a block from her destination; each step she had taken thus far had caused her to sink several inches. She cursed the entire way, focusing on her footing rather than what was in front of her. As she turned her last corner, she smacked into a solid object. The force caused her to fall backwards, sending the cookies flying into the snow.

"Ow! What the heck?!" Fionna looked up to see what she had collided with.

"Fi?" Marshal's voice washed over her. He bent, quickly helping her to her feet. She stared up at him, wiping piles of snow off her jacket.

"Marsh…" She blinked. Without saying anything she turned around and began walking off.

Marshal followed her. "Fionna?"

"Yes dream?" She looked at him, a smile plastered on her face. "What is it?" She had been pushed too far. She could not handle the thought of being so close to Marshal and being engaged to someone else.

"Fionna you aren't dreaming. I'm really here."

"What do you mean you're really here? Here as in my dream… Or as in…"

"As in my family just moved here." Marshal looked around. "Do you live around here? Can I see your room?" He smirked. Fionna blushed deeply, and nudged him.

"Marshal!" They had stopped walking; Fionna was staring at the ground, she was being overwhelmed. She asked the first thing that came into her mind, trying not to sound like a child. "Marsh… Why do you like me? I'm lame… Totally immature, and no talent… I have a stupid face…"

Marshal laid three fingers over her lips to stop her words. He placed his forehead against hers, looking deep into her eyes. "Your face is not stupid. I like it. And that's proof 'cause like… I never like stupid things."

Fionna's blush deepened further, a smile playing at her mouth. Marshal moved his hand so it cupped her face. She leaned up, pushing any thoughts of her arranged marriage out of her mind. Marshal pressed his lips against her, igniting a flame in Fionna. The flame propelled her to grab Marshals jacket, pulling him closer to her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, as she moved into the kiss. The small readjustment caused the kiss to deepen.

Marshal moved his hands down Fionna's sides, placing them on her hips. A groan escaped from her lips as he did so. Marshal smirked slightly; the action resulted in a light nip on his lip before Fionna broke the kiss. She was in over her head, with no intensions of stopping.

Fionna stared down at her feet, face red, as she tried to even out her breathing. Marshal was having his own troubles calming down. With every breath Fionna took, her body pressed itself against his. It furthered the problem when he realized that the sweater she wore rose with the lifting of her arms. His hands were resting on her soft warm skin. Almost immediately, Marshal brought his hands up, working to unwind Fionna's arms from around him. "Fi you're gonna catch a cold…" His voice was husky.

Fionna's face reddened greatly when she realized what was going on unspoken between them. She took a step back, smiling as she fixed her sweater. "So… You must be my new neighbor then…" Marshal grinned, giving a shrug.

"Looks like it."

Fionna bit her lip. She did not want her surprised time with Marshal to end. Once again she said the first thing that popped into her mind. "Do you wanna meet my mom?"

Being nervous was not something Marshal Lee was use too. He had agreed to meet Fionna's mother, they had set up a date a few days after their second kiss. He was sitting on the couch, wide eyed, waiting for Fionna's mother to attack him. Fionna and her mother were in another room, he could not hear anything that was being said. He had a nagging suspicion that they were talking about him. Marshal wanted Jenny to like him; he wanted permission to date Fionna. More importantly, he wanted Fionna to come back into the room and tell him there was nothing to worry about.

Finally after twenty agonizing minutes, Fionna and her mother walked back into the room. Jenny nudged Fionna forward, crossing her arms. Fionna shifted, she looked back at her mother a few times before walking over to Marshal, and she sat next to him, turning so she could face him.

"Marsh… There's something I have to tell you… After my father passed a deal was made… My father's parents made a legal arranged marriage for me." She paused, waiting for Marshal to say something in reply; when he stayed silent she continued. "My mother is looking for some kind of loop to the legal side. But as of today I am being forced into an engagement with a guy named Finn Dawg."

"What… You're engaged…" Marshal got up. He knew Finn, not personally but well enough. Thousands of thoughts whirled through his mind. "You knew that when we kissed didn't you?"

Fionna rose to her feet, taking his arm. "Not the first time. I didn't find out until a few days ago." Fionna stared up at him, hurt apparent in her eyes. Marshal shook her off and headed for the door.

"You've known for days?!" the sound of the door closing hard behind him left Fionna's heart guts aching.

Fionna looked at her mother, Jenny gestured her to go after him. Quickly Fionna grabbed a jacket, running out the front door after him. "Marshal Lee! Stop!" Fionna caught up to him, grabbed his arm trying to pull him to a halt. "Let me explain."

Marshal took a final step before becoming immovable; a sign for her to explain.

"I didn't know how to tell you… Marsh I really care about you. How would it have come off if I had just all of a sudden texted you 'hey how's your break, by the way I'm engaged to be married.'?" She found herself becoming more defensive. "Can't you understand I didn't want to see you hurting?"

"Why Fionna!?" Marshal snapped. Fionna recoiled from him, stepping back as her hands let him go. "Why did it matter to you?! How could you kiss me the other day knowing all this?!" Marshal turned and began walking off toward his house.

Fionna watched him; she turned back to her own home, looking over her shoulder once to see Marshal disappear around a corner.

Fionna slumped down outside her home, leaning against the front door. She cried, it took her five minutes before she could answer what Marshal had asked her.

"Because, I love you…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey you guys! **

**I know its been a while and I am so sorry it has taken me so long to finish the newest chapter to New Beginnings: Year One. But between school and my home life... Well needless to say things got really crazy. But I'm back now and so excited for the up coming finale! **

**For those of you who reviewed I'll take a moment and give you all a shout out!**

**To romanticgirl23: I know TT^TT! I want everyone to be happy too but it's boring if it's just like "Oh you're engaged? That's okay." LOL! Anyway… I so don't want anyone to hate Finn… I love Finn! Other than Fionna, he's my fav. All I can say is KEEP READING! Fiolee ;3**

**To The Nephilim King Michael: You rock. I always look forward to reading your comments.**

**To Pearl99: LOL! That would have been awesome buuuuut…**

**To FioleeBettexx: The wait is ovah!**

**To Malay-D: Girrrl. Guuurrrrll you craygurl. But I love reading your posts. You are hilarious and I enjoy every one of your cray posts.**

**And to the rest of you frigging awesome globs, thank you so much for posting a review! While I was without any way of posting your reviews kept me typing until my fingers felt like they might just fall off from the ridiculous amount of words that would come out of my mind and vomit onto a page… Kind of graphic… butya'know..Yeah..**

**Alright party people I have taken enough of your time! Enjoy the Finale! And as always Review!**

**Chapter 10 Part 1, Plots and Schemes**

Fionna was beyond devastated with her situation. She had never felt the type of loathing she did for her grandparent's decision. She had become so depressed she had locked herself in her room for three days, not answering phone calls from Cake, or offers of food from her mother. She simply sat on her bed writing a song to Marshal, pouring her heart into the song. On her last day of solitude Fionna was playing the song, recording it onto her computer, a beat playing as she would strum her guitar.

_"__I leave the gas on_

_Walk the alleys in the dark_

_Sleep with candles burning"_

Her eyes flickered to the flame of a nearby candle, a small smirk on her face at the irony.

_"__I leave the door unlocked_

_I'm weaving a rope and_

_Running all the red lights_

_Did I get your attention?_

_'Cause I'm sending all the signs that_

_The clock is ticking_

_And I'll be giving my two weeks_

_Pick your favorite shade of black_

_You best prepare a speech_

_Say something funny"_

The verses made Fionna think of all the laughs she had shared with Marshal, he could make any situation hilarious.

_"__Say something sweet_

_But don't say that you __**loved**__ me_

_I'm still breathing_

_But we've been dead for awhile_

_This sickness has no cure_

_We're going down for sure_

_Already lost our grip_

_Best abandon ship..._

_Maybe I was too pale_

_Maybe I was too fat_

_Maybe you had better_

_Better luck in the sack_

_No formal education_

_And I swore way too much_

_I swear you didn't care_

_'Cause we were in love_

_So as I write this letter_

_And shed my last tear"_

She wiped her face, a hysteric laugh escaping her lips as she finished up the rest of her song.

_"__Know it's all for the better_

_That we end this here_

_Let's close this chapter_

_Say one last prayer_

_But don't say that you __**loved**__ me_

_I'm still breathing_

_But we've been dead for awhile_

_This sickness has no cure_

_We're going down for sure_

_Oh we've been diagnosed_

_So let's give up the ghost _

_'Cause I'm still breathing_

_But we've been dead for awhile_

_This sickness has no cure_

_We're going down for sure_

_Already lost our grip_

_Best abandon ship..."_

She sighed, clicking the stop button to her recording program, turning the best off lastly, thinking over her song and its words. She got up and walked to her door, hesitatingly unlocking it. She slowly turned the knob, taking a final deep breath as she opened the door.

Two days after leaving the safety of her room, Fionna was ready to start hiding under her bed again. It was a week before Christmas, and her grandparents had told her about a Christmas/engagement party they were throwing for Finn and her. Her good humored demeanor was once again destroyed. She was sitting on her couch, watching Spanish soap operas when there was a knock at her front door. She was still torn over the realization that the engagement was real. She had to drag herself up, and over to the door. She was greeted by Cake flinging herself upon Fionna. Her whole group of friends, including a girl that resembled Marshal Lee, and Finn, piled into her home, laughing and grinning at Fionna. Fionna was slightly disappointed when Marshal did not appear to be with the group. Cake stood with Fionna and Morco, as Finn took center stage, the lookalike girl holding his hand. "Fionna… I have a plan."

Fionna sat through the whole plan, twice before grasping exactly what they intended to do. Much like Fionna, Finn had found his own love and had no intention of continuing on with the façade of an engagement. "So since it's a mascaraed we can easily move the band in, set up, and preform some spectacular song to show we won't be controlled." The plan was nearly perfect.

"Marshal has to be there." The wheels in Fionna's mind were moving quickly, she could easily write another song for Marshal, showing him that she loved him with her whole being. "I won't do it unless he agrees." The lookalike girl sneered in a mock smile sort of way.

"I can convince him to come." She told the group, leaning against Finn.

"How?" Fionna's confusion was apparent on her face.

Cake laughed nudging Fionna's arm. "Fi, can't you tell girl? Marceline and Marshal Lee are twins." Fionna was dumbstruck. How had this gone on for the past few hours without Fionna noticing? She recalled that while Marshal and she were starting to spend all their time with one another Marshal had mentioned having a sister; he just never said it was a twin.

"What… That… That makes so much since!" Fionna laughed. "I'm sorry man, I just never pictured Marsh being part of a twin set." She gave a shrug and was rewarded a laugh from Marceline. "So, on a serious note… What type of performance should we do?" She grinned at everyone, it felt good to smile after her time spending hours crying over the songs she and Marshal had created.

Jenny came home that evening to the sound of guitars, drums and the occasional keyboard being played. She walked into her living room and felt like she was backstage at one of her husband's band practices. She could not help but move along to what was being played, she loved to see her daughter play, and even more so she loved when Fionna was happy as smiling.

As the song ended Jenny was the first one to clap and holler for an encore. Fionna and the band were embarrassed by the secret audience.

Everyone was introduced and the plan was explained in depth to Jenny. She in turn told them that the only loops she could find was, "One of you either needs to marry someone else first, or convince Fionna's grandparents that you don't want this. If you can convince them then by the legal rights of their contract they have to release you both from it."

Marceline was the first to say anything. "Finn and I could get married…" Finn blushed deep, looking up at the ceiling as he scratched his head.

"Oh yeah your dad would love that…" this acquired a snicker from most of the group including Marceline.

Fionna enjoyed the time spent with her friends, after her mother had informed them of the lopes in her contract Marceline had told them she would try to even harder to get Marshall to the winter ball. For the rest of the evening Fionna and the gang worked on the songs they hoped would fix things.

The night of the party had finally arrived. Cake was more than happy to stuff Fionna into a lovely evening gown that she would later trade for a simpler dress she could easily dance around the stage they had requested be made. She also enjoyed torturing Fionna through the process of make-up and a new hairstyle to boot. When Cake was finally finished with her friend, Fionna could hardly recognize herself. She had never really thought of herself as 'pretty', but even she had to admit she was beautiful.

"Fionna you ready?" Her mother asked on the other side of the bathroom door as Cake put the finishing touches on Fionna.

"In a sec mom!"

Her mother waited outside the bathroom door, mentally checking that she had everything the group would need for the night. As Fionna stepped out of the bathroom, Jenny was taking from her thoughts, tearing up at the sight of her daughter.

"How do I look?" Fionna fidgeted, she had no idea what to do with her hands, either to let them hang, or clasp them together in front of her like in movies. Her mother simply took her hands, and through her tears smiled in reassurance.

"You are beautiful Fionna, I'm so proud of you. I just know everything will be alright."

Fionna smiled back at her mother, blinking back tears of her own. "Thank you Mom… We should probably head out." She gave her mother's hands a squeeze, smiling brightly. Jenny nodded, leading Fionna out to the car; the rest of the group had somehow piled into Iggy's van, only Cake would be riding with Fionna.

It was quite apparent that Fionna was anxious over the first song of the set. She tapped her foot and fingers the entire ride, questioning over and over again if the dress she was supposed to change into would fit correctly, if she needed to change her hair style. Finally, Cake told her to calm the glob down. Fionna spent the rest of the drive in silence, comtemplating the fear she had that Marshal would refuse to be apart of the groups final act...

**Well there it is!**

**Hmmm I wonder what happens at the party? C: oh wait! I know... lol new chapter should be up in the next couple of days... at the latest end of next week... hopefully life doesn't try to screw with me again -.- but that's what life likes to do.**

**Anyway! so I do not own the song from above. It is Katy Perry's I'm Still Breathing.**

**Gorgeous song! Love it! So good for a depressed teen who thinks their life is over no?**

**Alrighto gang! I'm outta here! If any of you are Inuyasha fans check out the new fanfic I posted, it was a distraction of a distraction for me... c: Anyway! Enjoy LIFE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well hello there. Welcome back loves.**

**Now that the formalities have been taken care of, I want to take a few more moments of all my loves times and do a little talking thingy thing. **

**So first thing first!**

**Thank you to the reviewers who took time out of their schedules and wrote me a little inspiration. I did not expect it to happen quite so fast but seeing as it did I can only begin to feel the appreciation that stems from those reviews. So yes, thank you.**

**Second!**

**To the non-admin/member, {you know who you are} I apologize that this did not hold up to the standard I seemed to unknowingly set for myself. The thing about the marriage trumps arrangement was indeed me pulling at straws, the last chapter had started out with such passion… and somehow it dwindled. I blame the music selection that I had set aside for this fanfic. Plus my own ADHDestructive mind that wandered from the original intent of the chapter. Perhaps when I have time I'll go back and rewrite it. But for now, I hope to make it up to you with this Final Chapter of Book One.**

**The very last thing, before I set you all off into the fantastic world of FioxLee! I know I took my own sweet little time writing the last chapter. I swear, *crosses heart* that from now on if nothing else I will at the very least try to upload within a week of the last uploaded Chapter.**

**With that being said! Please enjoy the FINALE! And I will see you in Book Two. Oh and just fair warning there is a lot of skipping to different characters to see what they are up too. EJOY!**

**~{-:-}~**

Iggy was the first of the group to approach Fionna after she arrived. There was something in his eyes that told her things did not go as planned. She tensed up, preparing herself for the worst.

"Fi… Marshal refuses to perform." He gave a shrug, and smiled at her regretfully. They all knew that the entire first arrangement depended on Marshal Lee joining them. Tears threatened the edges of Fionna's eyes.

She blinked a few times, she would not, could not give into the hurt she felt. Rather, she focused on the irritation that grew from Marshals stubborn nature. She knew in the back of her mind that logically he was simply acting on the brooding, hurt feelings he felt when he had first discovered Fionna was being forced into the arrangement.

But her emotions were driving her further into the anger that quickly replaced the initial irritation. She had to think of something quick, there was no way around they were going to have to do something drastic.

It took her no more than a few moments after her realization to decide how the group would go forward. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to the rest of her friends, Fionna spoke. "Who has the set list?" She smirked slowly, dangerously.

She was not about to let Marshal have his moping moment, even if it meant having to push him into getting on stage. He would perform with them. She just hoped that what she had planned would work out.

**~{-:-}~**

Marcy was the one that had been sent to inform the crew of the sudden change in the performance.

"…In the middle of the audience. Make sure the spot light stays on the blonde until she gives you this queue-" Marcy showed the lights and sound crew the hand gesture they would be waiting on so they could light up the whole stage for the second song, which had originally been the last song they were supposed to perform. "Got it?" The gothic beauty did not wait for an answer before turning to leave the hellish pit of control.

"Wait isn't there supposed to be three songs?" One of the crew members asked glancing over the set list. "You're missing a song here…" The techy looked up to see that he had been talking to air. The other members of his team chuckled and snickered.

**~{-:-}~**

The level of anxiety that Fionna was feeling, as the Lawyer she had been forced to 'entertain', dragged on through a monotone story about her father. She had heard this particular story several times before, and quite a few more times that night as she mingled through the crowd her grandparents had invited to be a part of the "Engagement party". This however, was not the cause of her anxiousness. What had her on edge was the fact that not only had Marshal Lee refused to perform with them, he had refused to even show up.

"…And he had to go back in to get it recasted." The Lawyer laughed, sololy. This was also lacking any sort of emotion. Fionna offered him a smiled, before excusing herself. She had to get to the bottom of this. She had to try and convince Marshal to come see the performance.

Once she found an empty room, far enough away from the nosy group of grownups, she pulled out her mobile device and quickly dialed Marshal. She was not sure he would pick up; she knew she had hurt him… she had hurt herself as well, but she hoped that he would not turn his back on her.

Hope was all she had. It was the only thing that pushed her forward; the only thing had told her to dial again when the sound of Marshals voice message filtering through the phone. She repeated her actions several more times, each time though instead of hearing the actual Marshal Lee, she was greeted by his machine.

Once again, tears threatened to spoil the makeup Cake had worked so hard on.

Her hands were shaking, as she dialed his number one last time. She counted each drawn out ring, her eyes closed, her chest hurt from the breaking of her heart.

Ring…

One.

Rinnng…

Two.

Rinnnnng…

Three.

RINNNNNNNNNG…

Four. The next ring would take her back to his inbox. She pulled the phone away from her ear. Her finger hovered over the end button; she nearly pushed it when she heard the sweetest sound.

"Fionna?"

Instantly, the tears she was withholding came pouring down on her cheeks, her make up smeared. She brought the phone back up to her ear, barely being able to choke anything out over the sobs she tried to fend off.

"M-Marshal?..."

"Hey… I'm sorry I missed your calls… I was busy." Busy… Busy doing what... Fionna thought to herself. "Where are you?"

In those three words, a hopeful smiled appeared on Fionna's lips.

"In some study, at my grandparents place… Ya'know cause of the party…" The moment the words left her mouth, Fionna found herself once  
again trying, but failing to retract them from the air. She felt like an idiot.

"…Cause ya'know the gang and I are trying to stop this. Erm well… the engagement.. Um thing… Because it turned out that my mom thought it could be broken by someone getting married, but the Lawyer guy I was talking to said that wasn't true and that my grandparents probably put that in as a lie… Um so… I'm gonna shut up now…"

Fidgeting, Fionna pressed her forehead onto the wall of the study.

Marshal simply chuckled.

This caused Fionna to smile; it had been weeks since she heard that sound from him. It was one of her favorites. "Marsh… I'm really sorry. I should have told you the moment I found out about the arrangement. I was scared that you wouldn't ever want to see me again… So I kept it from you and… I'm sorry."

It was during this apology that Fionna had been unaware of the door behind her opening, and someone was walking up behind her. "Marsh? Can… Can you forgive me?"

No answer…

"Marshal?"

No reply…

She pulled the phone away from her ear and saw the call had been disconnected. At that moment, two arms wrapped themselves firmly around her mid-section; a face buried itself into her neck. She froze in place, surprised and fright playing against each other. She did not relax until the being spoke.

"How could I stay upset with you?" Marshal's voice filled her ears as he placed a kiss on her shoulder. A new wave of tears enveloped Fionna as she turned to face her Marshal. Marshal bent his head to entice a kiss from Fionna, but he was quickly greeted by a less then gentle punch to his cheek. "AH! My cheek meat! Fionna?!" He held his reddening cheek as Fionna made a borderline hysterical laughing sound, tears still streaming down her cheeks. "Okay! I'm sorry I shouldn't have hung up on you! I shouldn't have told Marcy to lie! I'm sorry!" He was attacked by an on slaughter of light punches… Well lighter than the one to his face.

Fionna felt even stupider when he said Marcy had lied to them, she had known all along that Marshal would show up just before the production. She simply had made everyone think that he was abandoning them.

Marcy felt bad, and knew that, in the short time she had become friends with Fi, her brother would be met with fury rather than gentle acceptance at his joke. He was digging his own grave with this one; she simply hoped that he would not try to take her down with him. Fionna did not however, hold it against her new friend. It was clear that Marshal was the 'Master Mind' behind the entire operation.

Once her angry at being tricked was subdued, Fionna hugged Marshal tightly. It caused a small groan of pain from him, but he returned the gesture, enveloping her in his arms. Both had missed the feelings that came from being so close to one another. Fionna tilted her head slightly to look at him.

She had giving him a small bruise on his cheek from her initial blow, but other than that he looked fine.

"I'm sorry…" She gingerly placed a hand over the bruised cheek. He winced slightly before relaxing against her touch.

"Hey, I had it coming'." He gave her a grin, once again leaning his head down. It was all the invitation Fionna needed as she crushed her lips against his.

**~{-:-}~**

Cake took several deep breathes. She had always been nervous about going on stage. That was why she had chosen to pursue her dreams of being an artist. She could sing alright, but there was something about being in front of a large group of people that caused her stomach to churn. What was worse, this time she did not have Fionna to tell her everything would be alright? She was quickly going into a hyperventilation session. She did not know how she had let Fionna convince her to sing the first song of the three part set. The only comfort she got from the situation was that she would not be singing alone.

No instead Fionna's mother, Jenny, had volunteered to accompany her through the set.

Quickly, Cake glanced at the older woman that was being prepped for the song and dance they were about to do. She caught her partners eye, giving a grimace, Jenny understood how nervous the teen must have been. It had been the same, when she had first performed with her husband. And though that had been nearly 20 years ago, the feeling of not wanting to mess anything up settled into both the performers.

Jenny offered her a reassuring smile. "I'll be with you the whole time." Even though she knew the words were supposed to comfort her, Cake only tensed further.

It was not until she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, did she even consider calming. She looked up at her Micro. His dark eyes glinted with excitement. No words were said between the two. But anyone around the two could sense that something had been insinuated. Cake had nearly instantly relaxed when she looked in his eyes.

She gave him the smallest of smiles, telling wordlessly that she was ready.

As the spot light went up on the two figures in the middle of the stage, a slow steady rhythm grew as the first song began. As the taller of the two figures took the first verse.

_"I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath_

_Scared to rock the boat and make a mess_

_So I sat quietly, agreed politely."_

Jenny glanced at where her mother and father in-law were, secretly speaking to them directly.

_"I guess that I forgot I had a choice_

_I let you push me past the breaking point_

_I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything"_

Cake quickly moved up next to Jenny, her voice filling with an unknown power as she listened to the words she was singing.

_"You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_

_Already brushing off the dust_

_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_

_Like thunder gonna shake the ground_

_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_

_Get ready cause I've had enough_

_I see it all, I see it now"_

The two singers reached for each other, clasping hands that were held high, power and confidence flowing into the song from their voices.

_"I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Louder, louder than a lion_

_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar"_

Cake took control of the song, holding her head a little higher, she was barely even conscious of the fact that moments earlier she had been in the depths of stage fright.

_"Now I'm floating like a butterfly_

_Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes_

_I went from zero, to my own hero"_

They finished the song together, their voices complimenting each other's.

_"You held me down, but I got up _

_Already brushing off the dust_

_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_

_Like thunder gonna shake the ground_

_You held me down, but I got up _

_Get ready 'cause I've had enough_

_I see it all, I see it now_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Louder, louder than a lion_

_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You'll hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar..._

_Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Louder, louder than a lion_

_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You'll hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar..."_

**~{-:-}~**

There were only a few minutes between the first set and Fionna's solo. She took center stage, breathing deeply. She had her father's old acoustic guitar slung over her shoulder. As the lights came up, she quickly readjusted her microphone. The start of the song was quite slow, Fionna did not even begin playing the guitar until well into the first verse.

"I feel…. Your…

Heart beat to the beat of the drum,

Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone

So while you're here in my arms…

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young"

The sound of the guitar picked up slightly after that.

_"We're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

_Hearts, out our minds_

_Running 'till we outta time_

_Wild child's looking' good_

_Living hard just like we should_

_Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up (You Know)_

_That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)_

_Looking for some trouble tonight_

_Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side_

_Like it's the last night of our lives…_

_We'll keep dancing 'till we die_

_I feel your heart beat to the beat of the drums_

_Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone_

_So while you're here in my arms,_

_Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

_Young hunks, taking shots_

_Stripping down to dirty socks_

_Music up, getting' hot_

_Kiss me, cause that's all you got_

_It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush_

_That magic in your eyes,_

_It's making me blush_

_Looking for some trouble tonight_

_Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side_

_Like it's the last night of our lives_

_We'll keep dancing 'till we die_

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_

_Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone_

_So while you're here in my arms,_

_Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young_

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_

_Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone_

_So while you're here in my arms_

_Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_"

Fionna lowered her head as the lights fell. The sound of cheering erupted. Slowly, the rest of her group walked onto the stage. Marshal stood next to her, gently giving her hand a squeeze. Marcy took the space on the other side of Fionna. She had an electric guitar strapped to her shoulder. _Everyone has a part…_ That was what she had told the group as they rewrote the set list. Cake and Micro had maracas, while the rest of the group was background singers. Fin however took Fionna's guitar gently, quickly taking up his spot next to Marshal. It was his job to keep the beat. "One…" Slowly the lights came up. "Two" The group was placed in a spot light. "Three." Fin started up the song. Marshal took his que, keeping a tight hold on Fionna's hand.

**_"Arent you somethin to admire, cause your shine is somethin like a mirror_**

**_And I cant help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine_**

**_If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find_**

**_Just know that Im always paralel out on the other side"_**

Fionna gave him a smile, taking the second verse with grace.

_"Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_

_I can tell you theres no place we couldnt go_

_Just put your hand on the glass, Im here tryin to pull you through_

_You just gotta be strong"_

Everyone came together for the chorus. Their voices blended to sound in a brilliant harmony.

**_"Cause I dont wanna lose you now_**

**_Im lookin right at the other half of me_**

**_The vacancy that sat in my heart_**

**_Is a space, but now youre home_**

**_Show me how to fight for now_**

**_And Ill tell you baby, it was easy_**

**_Comin back into you once I figured it out_**

**_You were right here all along_**

**_Its like youre my mirror_**

**_My mirror staring back at me_**

**_I couldnt get any bigger_**

**_With anyone else beside of me_**

**_And now its clear as this promise_**

**_That were making two reflections into one_**

**_Cause its like youre my mirror_**

**_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me"_**

Fionna took control of the song again, her voice sent shivers through the audience. Even her grandparents, who had sat quite reserved for most of the set could not help but sway to the song.

_"Arent you somethin, an original, cause it doesnt seem really as simple_

_And I cant help but stare cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes_

_I cant ever change without you, you reflect me, I love that about you_

_And if I could, I would look at us all the time"_

Marshal picked up the song, pulling Fionna close to him. Although he sang to the entire room, she knew his words were meant for her, and her alone.

**_"Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_**

**_I can tell you theres no place we couldnt go_**

**_Just put your hand on the grass, Im here tryin to pull you through_**

**_You just gotta be strong"_**

The group, well the couples in the group, split to join with one another. Singing together, though for one another individually.

**_"Cause I dont wanna lose you now_**

**_Im lookin right at the other half of me_**

**_The vacancy that sat in my heart_**

**_Theres a space, but now youre home_**

**_Show me how to fight for now_**

**_And Ill tell you baby, it was easy_**

**_Comin back into you once I figured it out_**

**_You were right here all along_**

**_Its like youre my mirror_**

**_My mirror staring back at me_**

**_I couldnt get any bigger_**

**_With anyone else beside of me_**

**_And now its clear as this promise_**

**_That were making two reflections into one_**

**_Cause its like youre my mirror_**

**_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me"_**

The instruments had stilled, only the rhythm of the audience clapping keeped the group in order.

**_"Yesterday is history_**

**_Tomorrows a mystery, mystery_**

**_I can see you lookin back at me_**

**_Keep your eyes on me"_**

**_"Yeah, keep your eyes on me"_**

_"Cause I dont wanna lose you now_

_Im lookin right at the other half of me"_

**_"The vacancy that sat in my heart_**

**_There's a space, but now you're home_**

**_Show me how to fight for now"_**

_"And I'll tell you baby, it was easy_

_Comin back into you once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror"_

**_"My mirror staring back at me_**

**_I couldn't get any bigger_**

**_With anyone else beside of me_**

**_And now it's clear as this promise_**

**_That were making two reflections into one"_**

**_"Cause it's like you're my mirror_**

**_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me"_**

_"Show me how to fight for now_

_Cause I don't wanna lose you now"_

**_"It's like you're my mirror"_**

The lights went out. Silence followed the group as they were rushed off stage. As Fionna started to walk through the doors that would cut her off from the audience a loud cheering broke through to her ears. The plan had worked. The guests had loved them. She only hoped that her grandparents were a part of it.

**~{-:-}~**

They were lying in the grass outside her house, watching the stars in silence after the night's events. Marshal was still convinced it had been a dream. One that would make him afraid to fall asleep, in case the ecstasy that came with the knowledge of Fionna being his would end with it. _His_. She was _his_ and _his_ alone. Marshal pulled her closer to him, enjoying the weight of her body as she molded herself to his side.

Quickly, he casted a glance at Fionna, making sure she was still there and awake.

"Fi?"

Fionna looked up at him.

"Did… did that all really happen?"

Fionna answered with a smile. She was about as confused and amazed as Marshal seemed to be.

"This has got to be the best year of my life" Marshal grinned as Fionna thought back to the events just hours ago.

**_~Flash back~_**

_The entire group left the stage with the sounds of the cheering following them. They were asked to wait in a parlor until Fionna's grandparents came to speak with them. Everyone was beyond nervous, except Fionna. She had already made up her mind on the matter. If her grandparents thought that they could push her into the arrangement further then they had already done, they did not know Fionna at all._

_It was during her revelation that she noticed one of the butlers standing by the doors looked indescribably familiar. _

_"Hey. You." She called out to him making her way toward where he stood. "I know you."_

_Jenny gave her daughter a funny look. "Fionna hun, that man has worked for your grandparents for quite sometime… I doubt you know him." This was true. Fionna had only been in her grandparetns house a handful of times, and only for a small amount of time. Each visit was over dinner, so really the only part of the house she had ever seen was the dinning hall._

_"No. I know I've seen him…" She took her time mulling it over, biting her thumb as she glared at the man. Until… BAM! It hit her. "You're the guy! The guy that's been following me around the school. You stalked me and Cake."_

_"Cake and I, Fionna" The sound of her grandmothers voice filled the room. "And Rupert was only following our orders." _

Their orders.

_Of course it would be them. Who else would it have been? 'Ashley's too stupid to come up with something like stalking.'_

_"What the flip Grandma?" Fionna placed her hands on her hips. "Why would you send someone to spy on your own granddaughter?"_

_And thus, the truth was spilled. The two older people told the lot of how they wanted to make sure Fionna was going to be happy at her school; that they were worried she would end up like their son, her father, and marry the first person she fell "in love" with._

_"Not that your mother isn't a wonderful person. But we felt betrayed by our son… Casted aside."_

_Fionna crossed her arms. "So you sent some weirdo to terrorize your only granddaughter, because you were too stubborn to pick up a phone and call me? Well I get why Dad didn't want anything to do with you guys." Fionna watched the shame and hurt cross over her grandparents. "But that doesn't mean I don't. You guys… Everyone in this room; with the exception of creepo, is my family. You are all so important to me. I get that you guys wanted to have the arrangement so you could stay in my life. But there are other ways."_

_Meryl frowned. She was still quite unsure what Fionna meant. "Such as?"_

_"Holidays. School performances. Graduation. My birthday. Come and visit at our house more. But stop this whole crazy mess. I'm not a child, I'm a teenage girl. I need to make mistakes and not have everyone try to fix them. And trust me." Fionna looked back at Marshal, a loving smile filling her face. "Marshal Lee is the best thing ever."_

_She turned to look back at her grandparents. "So… do we have a deal? No more contract for more quality family time?"_

_"No deal." Her grandfather spoke for the first time the entire evening. _

_"Frances!?" Meryl nearly slapped her husband_

_"You should not make deals with family. The contract will be void. We just want an invitation to your lives." The old man smiled kindly. It was the type of smile that people just could not help but catch._

_The evening ended in hugs and tears. Fionna and her relatives were finally more then just people related. They were on their way to being an actual family._

**_~End Flash Back~ _**

"Something tells me next year is going to be even better than this one."

Fionna leaned herself up, planting a smoldering kiss on Marshals lips.

**_End Year One._**

Well there you guys have it!

The end of Book One. Hopefully I didn't leave anything out. If I did or you guys just have questions/Ideas for Year two, just leave me a little Review and I will try to get working on Year Two ASAP

I love you all and thank you all for reading my fanfic!  
I will see you all in the next book ;D

~MissFioLee


End file.
